Es mi vida
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Una chica que lo unico que desea es sacar uno de sus videojuegos a la venta.


_**Brothers Conflict**_

- Bueno, esto ya está – tecleé rápidamente las últimas teclas del ordenador.-. Suspiré satisfecha por el trabajo que había realizado-. Ahora solo hace falta llevarlo y listo.

Me levanté de la silla y estiré las piernas.

-¿Ya has terminado Raisa?- me dijo una de mis compañeras de piso.

-Si, por los pelos – dije- voy a llevar esto no sea que se me adelanten.

-Si, mucha suerte.

-Gracias Juvia, no trabajes demasiado no quiero que te pase lo de la última vez.

Saqué el disquete y me marché del piso en el que vivía.

Paseé por las calles como si nada, yendo lo más rápido posible a mi destino. Durante años, desde que era pequeña, me ha encantado el ordenador, intentaba crear cualquier cosa con él. Y ahora que ya era mayor me había dedicado a crear videojuegos de ordenador.

Llegué a la editorial, en la recepción había una mujer de pelo castaño sentada en una silla detrás del mostrador. Caminé hasta ella.

-Buenos días- dije primero.

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea?

-Bien, soy diseñadora de Juegos y creo que estaban buscando un nuevo producto que ofrecer. Les he traído esto- le entregué el disquete.

-Bien, espere aquí, ahora mismo están en una reunión. Rellene esto-me entregó un impreso. La mujer se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras que tenia detrás.

Esperé en una silla que había, imaginé que a ese lugar le denominarían sala de espera. Rellené el impreso de siempre, con los datos personales… Miré nerviosa el móvil una y otra vez. Cruzaba los dedos para que aquello que llevaba esperando durante años se hiciera realidad. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que la mujer había subido las escaleras, pero a mí se me hicieron eternos. La mujer bajó las escaleras, por detrás de ella iba un hombre alto, mayor que yo pero sin llegar a los 5 años. Era entre rubio y pelo naranja. Era un hombre de negocios a juzgar por el traje. Llevaba un traje compuesto por americana y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata de cuadros verdes. Me levanté.

-Este es Asahina Natsume, él es uno de los trabajadores de la empresa- le presentó la recepcionista.

Los dos nos dimos la mano. La recepcionista se marchó dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué tiene para nosotros?- le entregué el disquete.

-Es un juego de guerra. La misión es liberar a uno de los mayores cargos de los Estados Unidos.

-No tiene mal aspecto, pero hace unas horas nos han entregado un producto igual y sinceramente, no creo que vayan a cambiar de aspecto.

-Si, lo entiendo, se hacen muchos videojuegos de este estilo, y esta es una de las empresas a las que más pedidos les llegan.

-Estás bien informada- me dijo cogiendo el disquete- Bien, sube conmigo, cuando terminen la reunión podrás entrar y podrás enseñar tu idea.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

-¿Te llamas?

-Raisa Masamune.

-Natsume Asahina- volvió a presentarse.

Me dio la espalda y subió las escaleras por las que anterior mente había bajado. Llegamos hasta un gran pasillo lleno de cuadros con algunas de las portadas de los juegos mas vendidos de los últimos años patrocinados por esta misma empresa.

Llegamos hasta una puerta opaca.

-Bien, espera aquí, deben de estar terminando la reunión.

El hombre entró y yo volví a sentarme en una de las sillas que había al lado de la puerta. Cinco minutos después se abrió la puerta.

-Bien, muchas gracias por habernos ofrecido un juego tan maravilloso, estoy seguro de que este año será el furor de los jóvenes.

Salió un hombre mayor con traje y corbata como Natsume. Detrás de él, y estrechándose la mano como si fueran íntimos amigos, Salió un hombre con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes.

-Me alegro de que les haya gustado, y sé que a los jóvenes les encantará.

Se separaron. Aquel hombre me sonrió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar al piso inferior. Me pareció que iba a cámara lenta. No paré de mirarle en todo momento. Cuando nuestras miradas se separaron, y él miró hacia delante, yo agaché la mía sabiendo que ya no tendría ninguna probabilidad de éxito y que sería el hazme reír de la reunión.

-Bien su turno señorita- me dio paso.

Entré en la sala. En ella vi muchos hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada. Me quedé de pie delante de una pantalla, con los directivos delante de mí.

-Eh.. lo, lo que tengo es un juego de guerra.

-Eso ya nos lo han propuesto, que tiene este de diferente.

-Se trata de una serie de pantallas en los que se necesita ingenio para lograr encontrar al mayor cargo de los Estados Unidos de América.

-Bien, suena bien, veamos el video que nos ofrecéis.

Natsume cogió el disquete y lo introdujo en un ordenador que se conectaba con la pantalla que tenía detrás de mí. Me separé de la pantalla dejando visión a los que estaban sentados.

En las imágenes se vio a un hombre que recibía una nota en la cual decía que habían secuestrado al presidente. Después se vio como ese mismo hombre se dirigía en helicóptero a una ciudad abandonada llena de militares a los que comenzaba a matar.

-Un momento, paren el video- Natsume lo hizo.

-¿Por qué nos estás ofreciendo el mismo material que ya hemos visto en la anterior reunión?

Me quedé callada mirando al suelo.

-No tengo excusa para esa pregunta. Lo siento.

Corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí corriendo por los pasillos hasta la salida de la empresa. Ya estaba medio llorando. Al salir fuera…

-Otra vez he sido más rápido que tú – escuché que me decía una voz masculina.

Apoyado en una columna estaba el mismo hombre que había salido de la sala de reuniones, el mismo que me miró con aquella cara.

-¿Por qué, por qué me haces esto? ¿No fue suficiente el daño que me hiciste que siempre quieres más? – dije llorando.

-Te dije desde aquel momento que haría que tu vida fuera un desastre, que siempre iría un paso por delante.

-Y me lo pagas robándome los trabajos que hago.

-Sé que eso te duele – Dijo con la misma sonrisa malvada-. Raisa, te conozco mejor que nadie y si no me hubieses herido de esa manera yo no seria tan malo- Se acercó a mí.

-Yo no te hice nada, no sé nada de esa foto, alguien me la jugó – dije.

-Ya, Raisa, jamás se te ha dado bien mentir. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos? Sabes que cuanto más mientas más sufrirás.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque tú me hiciste daño, yo te lo haré a ti.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Volví a casa, la puerta estaba cerrada, supuse que Juvia ya había terminado de trabajar y había ido a la redacción a llevar el manga terminado para que lo publicaran. Y Akane estaría trabajando en el laboratorio. Subí las escaleras del piso y me encerré en mi cuarto. Miré a la estantería en donde estaban todos los juegos que había ido comprando. Todos aquellos juegos que debieron ser míos, que debieron de haber llevado mi nombre y que todos ellos llevaban el nombre de Rayuk Kisert. Pasé la mano por todos ellos y al llegar al final los tiré todos al suelo armando un gran escándalo. Me apoyé en la cama y enteré la cabeza entre las piernas y me eché a llorar como ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces.

-¿Hola, hay alguien en casa?- preguntó una chica desde la puerta de casa.

Escuché como los pasos se iban acercando a mí habitación.

-¿Raisa? – Llamó a la puerta - ¿Estás ahí? Voy a entrar.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba otra de mis compañeras, y la última.

-Raisa, ¿pero que ha pasado? – Se acercó rápidamente a mí -¿Por qué están todos los juegos tirados por los suelos? Tenemos que recogerlos, te ayudo.

-Déjalo- dije-, ya no vale la pena – las lágrimas seguían recorriéndome la cara.

-¿Cómo que no vale la pena? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te han cogido tú trabajo?

-Si, el trabajo lo han aceptado.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-Que no será mi nombre el que figure en él- la miré- como no lo ha hecho en ninguno de los juegos.

-No me digas que otra vez… - Asentí.

-Sí, él estaba allí antes de que yo llegara, y como siempre me he convertido en el hazme reír de la reunión- seguía llorando y mirando al frente a mi escritorio.

-Ven – tiró de mí para colocarme de pie – vamos abajo te prepararé una tila seguro que te relaja.

Con Akane, una chica rubia con los ojos amarillos, de mi brazo me levó hasta el salón y me dejó en el sofá con una manta por encima ya que la falta de alimentos en mi cuerpo, culpa del trabajo, y ahora mi reacción ante lo que había pasado, había hecho que me subiera la fiebre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, por ella apareció una chica de melena azul recogida en una coleta.

-Hola, ya estoy en casa- dijo alegre.

Vi a la chica por el rabillo del 0jo. Dejó su abrigo y me miró.

-Raisa, ¿Qué ha pasado? – se sentó a mi lado, me miró las lágrimas caer y las secó lentamente.

Akane se acercó con la tila y la dejó en la mesa y se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

-Parece ser que su videojuego ha sido elegido…

-Pero… - dijo Juvia sabiendo lo que podía venir después de eso.

-Pero de nuevo no llevará su nombre escrito en él.

-Ya entiendo, pero tú no te preocupes Raisa, ya verás como al siguiente lo consigues – me animó.

-No –dije.

-¿Qué…? – las dos me miraron.

-No, no volveré ha hacer un videojuego, no volveré a acercarme a un ordenador- las miré a las dos.

-¿Pero…pero por qué?

-Por que estoy harta, cuando creo que por fin lo voy a conseguir, siempre está él un paso por encima de mí. No sé como consigue las ideas, no sé que hace ni como, pero estoy harta de que se lleve mis sueños. Y me he cansado de luchar –seguí llorando con mayor intensidad.

-No digas eso, seguro que lo consigues.

-Eso me he dicho muchas veces. Pero… siempre pasa lo mismo. Es una lucha en la que solo hay un ganador y ese no soy yo.

Las dos chicas me abrazaron. Akane me pasó la tila y comencé a beberla lentamente con cuidado de no quemarme.

-Pero en fin, ya encontraré otra cosa a la que dedicarme- sonreí intentando parecer tranquila-. ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

-Bien – comenzó Akane-, por fin hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo, hemos conseguido una vacuna ahora tienen que probarla en lo animales para saber si resulta efectiva o hay que modificarla.

-Estupendo- la dije-. ¿Y tú Juvia?

-Bien, uno de mis mangas va ha ser convertido al anime.

-Eso es genial, has trabajado muy duro para eso. Me alegro mucho. ¿Cuál de ellos?

-El lugar al que pertenezco.

-Genial, llevas meses con ella, se ha hecho muy popular- dijo Akane contenta.

Tras pasar un rato agradable las tres y de intentar alegrarme por ellas, cenamos y después cada una se marchó a sus cosas. Yo me marché a la habitación, Akane se quedó un rato viendo la tele y Juvia se marchó al estudio a trabajar.

Me tiré a la cama y me puse a leer uno de los tomos del manga, el que pasarían al anime, de Juvia. Leí mi parte favorita, en la que uno de sus personajes le declaraba su amor al otro. Siempre me ruborizaba al leer esa parte. Juvia nos había metido a mí y a Akane en el manga y obviamente a ella también. Su protagonista, que también se llamaba como ella, era una exorcista que luchaba contra demonios, yo era su compañera y mejor amiga. Y Lavi un chico que a ella la vuelve loca, es su personaje favorito de todo el manga. Siempre que leía algo de esa historia me sacaba una sonrisa por lo bien que dibujaba las reacciones de los personajes. Juvia se había esforzado mucho en este manga, más que en ningún otro. Le tenía un cariño especial por que comenzó a dibujarlo cuando tenía 12 años, pero no lo publicó hasta que ella tuvo 19, y ahora tiene 21.

-Estoy segura de que el anime será genial – dije una vez que hube terminado el tomo. Lo dejé en la estantería que tenía detrás de mí para mañana colocarlo en su sitio. Apagué la luz e intenté dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté. No escuché ruidos en casa. Supuse que Akane ya se había ido a trabajar, pero que Juvia no estuviera se me hacia raro. Fue al estudio y encontré una nota. "Me he ido a la editorial, quieren que elija las voces para los personajes del anime. Nos vemos por la tarde."

-Parece que estoy sola.

Coloqué el tomo en su lugar y miré mi mesa de trabajo, estaba llena de papeles. Y colgados en la pared algún que otro de mis trabajos que no llegaron a publicar con mi nombre.

-Creo que es hora de deshacerse de todo esto.

Cogí una bolsa de basura y comencé a tirar todos los papeles de mis ideas, los pósteres y miles de cosas que tenia encima de la mesa. Lo único que dejé fue el ordenador. Tras recoger todo lo tiré a los cubos de la basura que están al servicio de la comunidad. Volví al piso.

-Bien, creo que será hora de que me ponga a buscar un trabajo.

Compré el periódico y busqué en la página de empleos, rodeé muchos de ellos y los pegué en la puerta de la nevera.

-Aquí comienza mi nueva vida – dije con una sonrisa.

Comencé ha realizar mi currículo. Tras eso limpié un poco la casa. Antes de que me diera cuenta se me había echado el tiempo encima y no había ido a mirar los trabajos.

Ya era casi de noche cuando la primera de las chicas entró en casa. Esta vez, y era muy raro, Juvia había llegado antes que Akane.

-Buenas noches Raisa.

-Hola Juvia, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, un día raro, he escuchado un montón de voces, pero ninguna me ha convencido.

-¿Para quién eran las pruebas?

-Para Lavi, Kanda y Allen, pero ninguno me parece que den la talla.

-Bueno, mañana será otro día- comenzó a caminar al estudio.

-¿¡QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ!? – gritó desde la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije una vez llegué.

-Raisa, ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

-Las he tirado.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo dije ayer, no voy a volver a eso, para que seguir conservando las cosas, solo hacen bulto. Además así tendrás mas espacio para trabajar.

-Si, eso sé, pero Raisa ¿Crees que haces bien? hacer videojuegos es lo que mas te gusta, no lo tires por la borda.

-Ya está decidido, voy a dejarlo. Mañana saldré a buscar trabajo- Juvia agachó la cabeza.

Volví a la cocina. Juvia se acercó corriendo.

-Raisa, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vienes a las pruebas? En dos días serán las pruebas para elegir a Raisa, Juvia y Akane. ¿Por qué no las haces para el papel de Raisa?

-¿Me lo dices enserio?

-Claro, a Akane también se lo quiero proponer, además yo misma quiero hacer las de Juvia.

-No sé, ese es tu territorio, no el mío.

-¿Y qué más da eso? Raisa es tu personaje, me basé en ti para hacerla. Anda… -puso morritos – por fa – y ojitos.

-No se Juvia… - me siguió mirando-. Yo no valgo para ser seiyü.

-Tú haz las pruebas, además la última palabra la tengo yo, así que…

La miré no muy convencida.

-Vale, las haré, pero con una condición, que no lo amañes para que yo sea elegida, al fin y al cabo seguramente habrá mucho mejores que yo.

-Hecho- las dos nos apretamos las manos.

Un mes después de aquella noticia, de dejar todo mi pasado atrás conseguí un trabajo como camarera de un bar. No es lo mismo que lo que hacia, pero al menos era un trabajo que me permitía pagar el alquiler de la casa. También hice las pruebas para el anime de Juvia y conseguí hacer el papel de Raisa, obvio. Según Juvia yo tenía la voz perfecta para ella. Akane también lo consiguió doblando a ella misma, Akane Ken. El anime aún no había salido a la luz, estaba anunciado para el año siguiente. Mantenía las mañanas ocupadas, pero por las tardes me tocaba trabajar en el bar.

Un fin de semana, ya al terminar las jornada, cuando cerré el bar y caminé hacia mi casa. Ya era muy tarde y lo que más quería era llegar a mi casa para meterme en la cama ya que en la calle hacia mucho frió.

-Vaya. ¿A quien tenemos por aquí? – vi a una persona conocida delante de mí – hacia mucho que no te veía Raisa.

No le dirigí la palabra solo caminé hacia delante. Él al ver que le ignoraba me cogió del brazo y me hizo parar.

-No está bien ignorar a alguien que te saluda.

-Suéltame- le dije con odio.

-Vaya, ¿Qué pasa, estás cabreada?

-A ti que más te dará – me agarró más fuerte del brazo.

-¿Dónde está el siguiente proyecto?

-Ya no hay más he dejado el trabajo, no permitiré que vuelvas a llevarte otro de mis trabajos.

-Serás desgraciada, después de todo lo que hice por ti – dijo enfadándose.

-¿Lo que hiciste por mí? ¿Te refieres a robarme los trabajos, a dejarme en la calle…? ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres?

-Y el cobijo que te di cuando tus padres no te abrieron la puerta. Te di de mi comida, te di un techo donde vivir, y tú me lo pagaste con esto – volvió a mostrarme una foto en la que yo, supuestamente me estaba besando con otro chico.

-Te he dicho y te repetiré muchas veces… ¡Que esa, no soy yo!-grité- y ahora suéltame- le di un bofetón y conseguí soltarme de él.

-Mira niñata, soy tres años mayor que tú tengo mucha experiencia en la vida, y si algo he aprendido de mis padres, es que cuando alguien e porta mal hay que castigarlo.

Al ver aquella cara de loco salí corriendo por la calle, pero él me siguió. Me cogió del abrigo para pararme pero me lo quité y salí corriendo. Era más rápido que yo y no tuve mucho que hacer. Llegué hasta un parque. Grité lo más que puse pero nadie me hizo caso, no había nadie por las calles a esas horas de la noche. Rayuk me arroyó. Intenté resistirme pero él se puso encima de mí.

-Ahora, me pagarás todo lo que me debes – comencé a llorar por el miedo que tenía.

Me sujetó las muñecas contra el suelo. Y con la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Cerré los ojos intentando que aquello pasara rápido. Sentí entonces como el peso que tenia sobre mí desaparecía. Abrí los ojos temerosa. En aquel lugar delante de mí vi a dos personas. Una de ellas era Rayuk y la otra me sonaba de haberla visto en algún sitio, pero no sabía donde. Aquella nueva persona arroyó a Rayuk y le tiró al suelo boca abajo sujetándole las manos a la espalda. No tardaron en llegar coches de policía que se hicieron cargo de él. M e senté en la hierba y me tapé la zona que él había destapado.

-¿Estás bien? – un hombre de mayor edad que la mía, de ojos morados y pelo rubio, se acercó a mí - ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Eh… estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme. – intenté abrocharme, pero me rompió los botones.

-Venga, te llevo a tu casa, no son horas de que una señorita camine sola por las calles.

Me puso su abrigo por encima y me lo agarré por delante. Él todo un caballero puso una mano en mi cadera y me acompañó hasta su coche.

-No temas, no voy hacerte nada. Voy a llevarte a tu casa – me abrió la puerta y entré dentro fiándome de sus palabras.

Él se subió en el asiento del piloto. Le di mi dirección y puso rumbo a ella. Dejó el coche en doble fila y me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, ha sido muy amable.

-No tienes que darlas – llamó al timbre. En el coche le dije que tenia compañeras de piso.

Juvia fue la que abrió la puerta.

-Raisa, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Rayuk me ha atacado.

-Madre mía pasa- me dejó entrar. Me di cuenta del abrigo.

-Tome, y gracias una vez mas por traerme- le entregué el abrigo mientras yo me tapaba con la mano.

-No tiene que darla, tenga, mi tarjeta por si le vuelve a pasar algo parecido, hágamelo saber – recogí la tarjeta que me dio y me la me ti en el bolsillo del pantalón.

El hombre se fue, Juvia cerró la puerta y me acompañó al sofá.

-Madre mía ¿qué te ha hecho esta vez?

-Se ha cabreado cuando le he dicho que ya no iba a inventar mas video juegos. Después no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo que estaba en el suelo intentando soltarme de él.

-Venga tranquila, ya ha pasado todo- me dijo para calmarme.

Akane entró. Le expliqué lo que había pasado igual que ha Juvia y tras eso nos marchamos a la cama.

"-Raisa, ven corre – dijo una voz distorsionada- ¿has jugado a este juego?

-No, de que va- dijo otra voz, esta vez de mujer.

-No lo sé lo acabo de encontrar creo que es de vampiros contra lobos. Te hecho una partida.

-Vas a perder…

Las dos personas se pusieron a jugar al videojuego… la escena cambió.

-No vahe Rayuk, seguro que has hecho trampas- dijo la mujer.

-Claro que no. Oye, ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? crear nuestro propio videojuego.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos? Tengo conocimientos de informática.

-Vale, seguro que será un éxito- los dos sonrieron

…

-¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

-No sé a lo que te refieres, esa foto no es real.

.Me dirás que esta no eres tú morreándote con el director de la empresa ¿verdad?

-No sé lo que está pasando… Pero esa foto no es verdad…Yo te quiero a ti.

-Eso ya no me lo creo, me has estado engañando desde que tuvimos la idea del juego. Pues sabes lo que te digo, que no veras un centavo de todo el dinero. La idea de hacer un videojuego fue mía y yo me quedaré con la gloria.

-Rayuk…

-Sé de buena tinta que has estado creando más videojuegos a escondidas, pues que sepas, que te los voy a quitar todos, siempre iré un paso por delante de ti. Siempre…

Aquella chica al volver a su casa se encontró con todas sus cosas en la puerta de la casa. Intentó entrar pero no pudo, había cambiado la llave…"

Me desperté sobre saltada al ver como a mi mente venia, por último, la escena que había vivido aquella noche. Solo eran las 5 de la mañana y ya no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Me desperté por la mañana. Me levanté y como siempre la única que estaba en casa era Juvia pero ella estaba en el estudio y no quise distraerla. Me preparé una taza de café y me senté en un taburete mientras miraba el periódico. Tras una mañana perdida por que no tenia que ir al trabajo hasta la tarde me puse a ver la tele. Estaban echando un programa de ordenadores y me lo quedé viendo. Al poco llamaron a la puerta. Para impedir que Juvia se distrajera abrí rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Usted, qué hace aquí? –dije cuando reconocí a la persona que había al otro lado del umbral.

-Bueno, quería saber si estaba usted bien, después de lo de anoche me quedé preocupado…

-¿Si estoy bien? ¿A qué se refiere?

-A lo que la ocurrió ayer en la noche. ¿No lo recuerda?

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo… ¿Pero como lo sabe usted?

-¿No me reconoció en aquel momento? –me dijo. Negué.

-No, lo siento. Mi vista no era muy fiable en aquel momento.

-Es normal… bueno, solo quería saber si estaba bien.

-Si, lo estoy muchas gracias por ayudarme ayer. Pase, no se quede en la puerta –le permití pasar y cerré la puerta.

-Tenga, le he traído unos pasteles – me entregó una bolsa.

-Muchas gracias, no tenía que molestarse -la puse en el frigorífico para que no se deshiciera- discúlpeme un momento.

Caminé hasta el estudio. Llamé a la puerta y entré.

-Juvia, hay visita- ella no me contestó. Sabía que me había oído pero estaba muy concentrada. Cerré la puerta y volví al salón- Perdone, pero mi compañera de piso tiene mucho trabajo y es preferible que no se la moleste.

-Ya me iba, solo quería saber si estaba usted bien. Debo irme a trabajar.

-Entiendo… -entonces, vi en la tele el lanzamiento de un nuevo videojuego patrocinado por la empresa en la que trabajaba Natsume.

Suspiré, cogí el mando y bajé el volumen.

-Será un gran lanzamiento, el mejor en muchos años – dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Ya, disculpe, pero no me gusta hablar de estas cosas.

Él me miró sin comprender.

-He dejado el trabajo. Ahora soy camarera.

-Espere, como que lo ha dejado –dijo él- La idea de su videojuego era muy buena.

-Si, ya lo veo- volví a mirar a la tele-. Espero que los jóvenes lo disfruten, seguro que será un gran éxito – al hablar de estas cosas lo hacia intentando controlar la ira, y en mas de una ocasión me salía un tono sin sentimientos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que usted tenía el mismo juego que el anterior candidato?

-Mire, la cosa se ha acabado, y no quiero volver a hablar de nada que tenga que ver con ordenadores y mucho menos de videojuegos –dije poniendo punto y final a la conversación-. Ahora si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El hombre me miró se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la puerta. El mismo la abrió y salió de la casa.

Juvia salió del despacho.

-Raisa, ¿estás bien? – me dijo preocupada.

-Si tranquila no es nada – la sonreí-. ¿Qué tal llevas el manuscrito?

-Bien ya está casi acabado.

-Genial, ya quiero leerlo.

Ella sonrió y volvió a meterse en el despacho.

El día continuó tranquilamente, cuando se hizo la hora me marché a trabajar. Había bastante jaleo al ser viernes. Por suerte hicimos mucha caja y nos dieron muchas propinas que nos repartimos entre todos los camareros. Al llegar la hora de cerrar, al tener todo recogido no tardamos mucho.

-Hasta mañana Raisa –me dijo una compañera despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Un hombre que venia en la dirección contraria a la mía se chocó con mi cuerpo.

-Perdón – me disculpé, pero él no dijo nada. No pude verle la cara.

Seguí caminando por las calles, hacia mucho frío y para proteger mis manos me las metí en el bolsillo. Encontré entonces una nota.

"Mañana cafetería Hijirikawa 12 horas, no faltes."

No estaba firmada, no sabía quien me la había metido. Llegué a casa. Las chicas estaban viendo un poco la tele.

-Buenas chicas.

-Hola Raisa, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, mucha gente, seguro que mañana habrá más.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me marché a mi habitación. Miré la nota una y otra vez pensando en que hacer, si acudir a la citación o no. al final me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al día siguiente con la tarjeta en la mano. Lo primero que hice fue encender el ordenador, desde hacia mucho tiempo, y buscar la dirección de la cafetería. No estaba lejos de mi casa, para ser exactos a cuarto de hora de ella, a la misma distancia que la empresa de videojuegos.

-Genial, no podía estar en otro sitio. En fin, habrá que ir.

Me marché a la ducha, aún era pronto. Tardé poco en ducharme. Al ir a una cafetería no desayuné, me tomaría un café allí. Una media hora antes de que fuera la hora de la cita, salí de mi casa ya que me tenía que pasar por unas tiendas para mirar un regalo de cumpleaños para mis hermanos pequeños y algunas cosas que faltaban para la casa. Llegué a la hora a la cafetería. Esperé en la puerta a ver a alguien conocido, pero nada. Me senté en una mesa y pedí un café para llenarme el estómago. Miré una y otra vez el móvil. Ya había pasado la hora y no había aparecido nadie.

-No sé porqué… pero me imaginaba que esto sería una broma de alguien.

Cogí las bolsas, me percaté que lo tenía todo, pero cuando iba a levantarme…Por la puerta apareció el mismo chico que me había salvado de Rayuk, se sacudió la nieve del abrigo y miró al interior de la cafetería. Cuando fijó la vista en mí se acercó.

-Disculpa el retraso, el trabajo me ha retenido. Gracias por venir.

-No importa, es normal –Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y le di permiso para que se sentara.

Se pidió un café. Yo me mantuve callada ya que era él quien me había citado.

-Pensé que no vendrías – me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Ya, entiendo. De eso mismo es de lo que quería hablar.

-Ya dije que no me gusta hablar de eso, lo dejé muy claro ayer.

-Permíteme, yo he sido el que ha citado, y tú la que has venido, habrá sido por algo. ¿Verdad?- no respondí.

-Mira, hay cosas en mí vida que ni yo misma las entiendo… hay muchas razones que me llevaron hacer lo que hice, he comenzado una nueva vida y…

-Si, ¿Pero te gusta? –me quedé callada al instante.

-No, la verdad que no.

-¿Y por qué no vuelves?

-Por que aunque lo hiciera me volvería a pasar lo mismo que me pasó la última vez.

-¿Hum?

-Me robarían la idea.

-¿Robarte? –Asentí –Eso no puede ser, nadie sabe lo que uno hace ni siquiera a los que nos los entregan.

-Una persona si que puede. No sé como lo hace, pero me roba mis ideas y os las entrega a empresas como la vuestra.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo como eso?

-El mismo que estaba en la reunión antes que yo.

-Eso no es posible.

-Lo es –Dije afirmando lo que sabía-. SI quieres las pruebas, mira ciertos juegos. Todos ellos tienen que llevar el nombre de Rayuk Kisert en la parte de diseñador.

En unos minutos le hice una lista de algunos de los juegos mas vendidos de los últimos años y también del nuevo que estaban apunto de sacar.

-Tenga, compruébelo –le entregué la lista. Cogí mis bolsas –ahora debo marcharme.

Salí de la cafetería y volví al piso. En casa no había nadie. Subí a mi habitación y encendí de nuevo el ordenador. Me bajé a la cocina hasta que se encendiera del todo. Al abrir la nevera encontré la bolsa de pasteles que Natsume había traído el día anterior. Solo quedaban un par de ellos.

-Zamponas- dije sonriendo mientras pensaba en mis compañera de piso. Me subí a la habitación con los pasteles que quedaban.

-Entré en algunas páginas de información y después me conecté al chat. Me saltó una conversación.

-Buenos días –me dijo una persona desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Buenos días Paige. =)

Pero ella activó la cámara. Al verla yo hice lo mismo.

-Hola, Paige. –sonreí.

-¡Raisa! Hermana te echo mucho de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Bien – pero no sonaba muy convincente.

-¿Qué tal Kirt?

-Bien, ha entrado en el equipo de futbol.

Sonreí al escuchar eso.

-Me alegro mucho. Me gastaría hablar con él.

-Espera que lo traigo.

Paige se levantó de su asiento. Al poco tiempo apareció arrastrando a un chico igual que ella, con el pelo rojo, pero ella largo y el corto, los mismos ojos morados y la misma carita.

-¡Hermana!- gritó Kirt- te echamos mucho de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros – sonreí.

-¿Cuando vas ha sacar un juego?

Miré todos los juegos que ya estaban recogidos, y que y a había sacado pero con el nombre de otra persona.

-Pronto, muy, muy pronto.

-Que bien, ya tengo ganas de jugar.

Así los tres nos quedamos hablando un buen rato. Me hacia bien hablar con ellos. Cuando se hizo de noche…

-Paige, Kirt. Ya es hora de cenar, apagad el ordenador- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la pantalla que no era de ninguno de mis hermanos.

-Bueno hermana, nos tenemos que ir, esperamos que te conectes más.

-Si lo haré- les sonreí a los dos.

La puerta que había detrás de mis hermanos se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre adulto que se acercó a los niños.

-¿Con quien estáis hablando? Venga vuestra madre os espera.

El hombre se agachó para ver quien era la que estaba en la pantalla, cuando le vi y el me miró no lo hizo de buena gana.

-Hola Hei- el me miró muy furioso y apagó la cámara de los gemelos.

La pantalla se me volvió negra.

-No has cambiado nada.

Dejé el ordenador encendido y bajé al salón. Allí había mas gente de lo habitual. Juvia había llegado a casa con dos personas, dos chicos.

-Raisa, no sabía que estabas en casa.

-Juvia, ¿Quiénes son?- ella me cogió del brazo y me acercó a los chicos que allí esperaban.

Por su aspecto diría que eran hermanos. Se parecían mucho.

-Raisa, este es Azusa, pone la voz a Kanda Yû.

-Encantada- nos dimos dos besos.

-Y este es Tsubaki, pone la voz a Lavi- vi como Juvia se ponía colorada al decir su nombre, el del chico.

-Pues encantada. Me alegro de que ya hayas encontrado las voces que necesitas- ella estaba muy feliz solo la faltaba dar palmas con las orejas.

Los cuatro pasamos un rato agradable hablando hasta que Akane volvió del trabajo y se nos unió a la conversación. Después los chicos se marcharon y nos quedamos las tres hablando durante toda la noche. Nos lo pasamos bien.

Me levanté al día siguiente con la ilusión de intentarlo una vez más. Solo por mis hermanos. Entré en el estudio donde estaba Juvia trabajando. Me senté en el que solia ser mi sitio y abrí el portátil.

-Raisa, lo que pienso que haces es lo que realmente vas hacer –asentí.

-Voy a intentarlo una vez más, por mis hermanos.

-¿Has hablado con ellos?

-Si, ayer por el ordenador.

-Pues me alegro mucho.

Me puse a pensar en la idea de un nuevo videojuego.

Estaba ilusionada por el nuevo juego, pero de alguna manera u otra sabia que algo iba a pasar.

Pasaron otros tantos meses en los que estuve con el videojuego y trabajando de camarera a la vez. En el café de vez en cuando me encontraba con Natsume acompañado de los directivos de la empresa.

Una noche recogiendo para marcharnos cada una a nuestra casa, en la farola de enfrente de la cafetería había un hombre apoyado mirándome. Me despedí de mis amigas y me quedé parada mientras veía como aquel chico del pelo naranja se acercaba a mí.

-Hola –comenzó él.

-Hola, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, pasaba por aquí y ya que es pronto, me preguntaba si quería venir a tomar una copa conmigo.

-¿No tiene que trabajar mañana?

-La noche es joven. Además, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Me encantaría, pero ya es tarde y tengo trabajo que hacer. Mañana tengo que ir a Gamesworld a entregar una maqueta.

-¿Entonces vuelves al trabajo?

-No, aún no quiero volver, hace tiempo que lo dejé. Pero es lo que me gusta hacer, lo hago solo cuando tengo un hueco libre.

-Bueno, la acompaño a su casa, después de aquella noche no me parece bien dejarla sola.

-Bueno… muchas gracias.

Caminamos por las calles hasta llegar a la zona de los edificios, me dejó en el portal de uno de ellos.

-Bien, creo que aquí nos despedimos- dije yo.

-Si. Bien, estaré esperando su trabajo –comenzó a alejarse de mí.

-Espere, mañana tengo la tarde libre. ¿A las 7 en Hijirikawa le viene bien?

El sonrió y volvió por donde habíamos venido. Me sonrojé al ver aquella sonrisa y subí rápidamente al piso a contárselo a mis compañeras. Pero al entrar en casa no había nadie, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Vaya, que raro. Bueno…-dije sonriente.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y me senté delante del ordenador del despacho. Tecleé rápidamente las teclas del ordenador. La mañana llegó antes de lo que me esperaba. Pero hoy era sábado así que no tendría sentido acabar el juego por que hasta el lunes no podría presentarlo. Me había marchado a dormir sobre las cinco de la mañana.

¡Rin Rin! Sonaba mi móvil. Me removí inquieta debajo de mis sábanas molesta por el sonido de mi móvil. Saqué una mano por las sabanas y cogí el móvil.

-¿Diga? –Dije adormilada.

-¿Raisa?

-Si, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Natsume Asahina –me sobresalté al escuchar ese nombre- ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-No, no –el corazón me iba a mil por hora-. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

-Está en los datos que rellenaste.

-Claro, jeje –me reí nerviosa- como no se me había ocurrido jeje.

-He pensado que te interesaría esta noticia. La empresa abrirá hoy las puertas solo por una hora, será una hora de locos, vendrá mucha gente, he pensado que te gustaría entregar tu trabajo.

-Si, si claro.

-Bien, pues te espero a las once en la puerta principal, las puertas se abrirán a las doce.

-Claro allí estaré.

-Bien, te espero.

Colgué, pegué un grito de alegría y salté de la cama para ir a ducharme lo más rápido posible. Desayuné y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y después salí pitando de casa.

-Mierda, el disquete.

Volví rápidamente al piso a coger el disquete que tenía que entregar.

-Mierda, ¿Dónde lo puse?- seguí buscando por el estudio. Pero nada.

-Raisa, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz.

-Estoy buscando el disquete, ¿Lo has visto?

-Raisa… lo tienes delante de ti.

Lo vi en la mesa al lado del ordenador. Lo guardé y salí pitando de allí.

-Gracias Juvia.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?

-Después te lo explico.

Salí corriendo del apartamento poniendo rumbo a la puerta principal de la empresa. Ya había gente esperando en la puerta, no mucha, pero había. Me quedé parada intentando ver a Natsume.

-Raisa- me llamó alguien.

Al girarme allí estaba Natsume vestido con su habitual traje y corbata.

-Natsume, hola –se acercó a mí me cogió de la cintura y me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Me sorprendí ante su gesto pero no me molestó, es más me gustó.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Me alegra que me llamaras –dije contenta- ¿cómo es que abre en sábado?

-Lo hacen una vez al año. Los diseñadores se vuelven locos cuando pasa. En este día los directivos sacan a la venta pequeños juegos que no son muy vendidos. Pero todos los años hay uno que destaca sobre los demás. Ellos esperan que sea el suyo el que destaque.

-Ya entiendo por que me has llamado –dije bromista.

-No lo he hecho para que pruebes suerte, si no por que sé que eres buena en esto. Sé que puedes llegar alto –se puso muy serio cuando comenzó ha hablarme – y yo te voy a ayudar.

Las puertas comenzaron ha abrirse.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos adentro – se marchó tras desearme buena suerte.

-Gracias –me puse a la cola.

No había mucha gente y parecía que iba rápido. Rápidamente entré en la empresa y allí estaba Natsume.

-Hola ¿necesita ayuda? – Natsume se acercó a mí. Me miró y no evité ponerme sonrojada.

-Si, vengo a traerles esto.

-Perfecto. ¿Trae el impreso relleno? –dijo el muy respetuoso y disimulando ante los demás.

-Si, aquí lo tiene –se lo entregué.

-Bien, pues todo en orden, les entregaré el disquete, muchas gracias por venir –me cogió el disquete-. Esto para mí, y esto para usted. Buenos días.

Se separó de mí y se fue a por otra persona. Salí de la empresa y me senté en un banco del parque. Desdoblé el papel que me había dado.

"Si esta tarde la tienes libre me gustaría invitarte a comer. En el parque frente a la cafetería a las 2 p.m. te estaré esperando."

Me sonrojé y guardé el papel con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo del abrigo. Me levanté y me fui a dar una vuelta antes de ir a la cafetería ya que tenia bastante tiempo libre. Decidí ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando llegué a casa la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave al entrar encontré a Akane conversando con un joven alto rubio y apuesto.

-Buenos días –dije al entrar-.

-Buenos días Raisa. Te presento a Kaname, es uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Encantada –me dio dos besos- Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar, os dejo solos.

Subí a la habitación y escogí algo de mi armario. Me cambié tranquilamente porque aún tenía tiempo para ir al lugar de la cita.

-Madre mía, ¿Qué me pongo? –dije nerviosa-. ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué me comporto así?

Seguí arreglándome intentando decir que ponerme. Al final decidí ponerme una falda que hacía tiempo que no me ponía.

-Vale, creo que algo me pasa… no es normal en mí.

Terminé de prepararme y bajé al salón. Los dos estaban comiendo en la mesa de la cocina tranquilamente.

-Bueno me voy.

-¿No te quedas a comer?

-No, ya tengo planes muchas gracias –les sonreí y me marché del piso.

Caminé tranquilamente por las calles con los cascos puestos escuchando música. Me quedaban unos minutos para llegar al parque. Alguien me cogió del brazo y me tiró.

-Raisa, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-¿Qué quieres Rayuk? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-No hoy no, hoy solamente paso por aquí disfrutando del aire –dijo mirando a las nubes.

-Rayuk ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada –me sonrió-. Ya nos veremos renacuaja.

Me removió el pelo y se marchó por donde yo había venido. Me quedé allí en el sitio mirándole. Cuando le perdí de vista pude volver a mí y seguí caminando hasta llegar al parque. Me senté en un banco a esperara a que Natsume apareciera. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que viví con Rayuk y aún no me entraba en la cabeza como las cosas podían haber salido tan mal. Había pasado casi media hora y él no daba señales de vida, ni siquiera me había llamado.

-"¿Por qué será que no me esperaba esto? –pensé-" –en fin, será mejor que vuelva a casa.

Decaída por que él no había aparecido volví caminando a casa. Al entrar había dos personas, las mismas que había esta mañana.

-Raisa, que pronto has vuelto.

-Si, no tenia nada que hacer y he decidido volver, perdonad si os he cortado el rollo –dije mirando al chico que estaba sentada al lado de Akane.

-Tranquila, solo estábamos hablando.

-Bueno, yo me voy al estudio.

Akane me sonrió y entré en el estudio. Juvia ya había llegado a casa y estaba trabajando metida en su manga, no quise molestarla por lo que me puse en mi sitio sin hacer ruido y empecé a teclear a intentar terminar el último juego que crearía definitivamente si no me lo cogían.

No me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que la espalda comenzó a dolerme debido a la posición en la que había permanecido casi toda la noche. Al levantar la mirada vi que Juvia ya se había ido de su sitio. Miré el reloj. Resoplé y me estiré en la silla.

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí- Me levanté dejando el ordenador como estaba para no tener que encenderlo cuando volviera a trabajar. Me marché a la habitación, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama para poder descansar unas horas antes de que sonara el despertador. Desde la cama me arrastré hasta los pantalones que había dejado tirados en el suelo, busqué en uno de los bolsillos y encontré el móvil. Me volvía tumbar y miré los mensajes que tenía. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas todas del mismo número y también dos mensajes de la misma persona.

"Soy Natsume, perdona que te dejara plantada, pero han surgido ciertas cosas en mi familia que no me han permitido ir a la cita, te lo compensaré ¿qué te parece cenar mañana? Contesta cuando puedas."

Este me lo mando sobre las cinco de la tarde. Y el segundo sobre las doce de la noche.

"Perdona si soy pesado, pero no quiero que te sientas abandonada por mi ausencia. Discúlpame."

No leí ninguno de ellos antes, por que solia poner el móvil en silencio cuando trabajaba para que no me molestara. Dejé el móvil sobre la estantería que tenia detrás de mi cama. Intenté dormir, pero la culpa de no contestarle a los mensajes me reconcomía. Volví a coger el móvil y contesté al último de los mensajes.

"Disculpa la hora en que te mando esto, pero suelo poner el móvil en silencio cuando estoy trabajando. Me iba ya a la cama cuando lo he visto. Vale, acepto tú proposición para cenar. Espero que los asuntos de tu familia no sean graves, espero que todos estén bien, un beso."

Me arrepentí de ponerle aquella despedida, pero cuando quise quitarlo ya era tarde, el mensaje ya había sido mandado. Noté que mis mejillas ardían un poco al volver a leerlo. Solo habían pasado tres minutos y mi móvil me advirtió de que tenía un mensaje.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, por suerte no ha sido nada grave. Bien, pues pasaré a buscarte a las 21.30. Dulces sueños"

Sonreí como una colegiala enamorada al leer aquel mensaje y sobretodo la despedida. Dejé el móvil sobre la estantería y me dormí placidamente.

Me desperté por la mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo primero que hice fue mirar el móvil esperando tener algún mensaje de Natsume, pero no era así. Me levanté y miré el calendario. Apenas quedaban dos meses para el cumpleaños de mis hermanos, tenia que comprarles algo para su cumpleaños pero no sabía qué. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas por si seguían dormidas. Pero en la puerta vi a una chica rubia dentro de casa y a un chico rubio fuera de ella. Cotilleé un poco y les vi a los dos besándose como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Sonreí al verles. Me quedé en la barandilla que había en el piso superior. Cuando ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina me vio, se sonrojó y me saludó. La contesté igual que ella, saludándola con la mano. Ella sonrojada se metió en el baño. Bajé a desayunar un poco para después hacer las cosas de la casa y volver a ponerme con el juego.

-¡Que asco de cadena! –gritó Akane desde el baño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la dije.

Ella salió del baño.

-La cadena ha vuelto a fallar, y el agua ahora no sale.

-Habrá que llamar a un fontanero.

Ella suspiró.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, así podré ducharme en el trabajo sin problemas.

-Vale, yo llamaré a un fontanero –me ofrecí-. ¿Y Juvia?

-Se fue esta mañana al parecer tenia cosas que hacer en la editorial.

-Bueno, después la llamaré haber si vendrá a comer o si quiere que haga algo.

-Vale.

Tras unos minutos, después de que llamara al fontanero y recogiera las cosas de la casa Akane se marchó de casa a toda prisa. Terminé las cosas y volví al estudio a seguir con el juego. Cogí el móvil para tener lo a mano por si alguna me llamaba.

Estuve toda la mañana con el juego, lo conseguí terminar. Me vestí tranquilamente y salí de casa. Caminé tranquilamente escuchando música. Llegué a la empresa sin problemas, cosa rara en mí.

-Buenos días le dije a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea?

Volví otra vez a rellenar el papeleo, pero esta vez no tuve que exponerlo ante nadie. Por lo que parecía no había ningún directivo y había que dejar los pedidos en recepción.

Al salir de la empresa mi movil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí. No me esperaba para nada aquella llamada y menos de aquel hombre.

-Hola Raisa.

-Hei, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sabes que no te llamaría por nada pero ellos me lo han pedido.

-Hei, me estás asustando.

-Paige y Kirt están en el hospital, han tenido una recaída de su enfermedad.

-Ahora mismo voy, ¿En que hospital están? –me lo dijo- Bien, ahora mismo voy.

Salí corriendo nada mas colgar el teléfono. Llegué al hospital corriendo, consulté la habitación en la que estaban mis hermanos y subí a verlos. Allí estaban los dos, uno tumbado al lado del otro durmiendo. Mi madre estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

Me acerqué a la cama y les acaricié el pelo a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo están?

-Fuera de peligro, pero según los médicos es preciso que se queden aquí una noche –me dijo mi madre que estaba sentada en la silla.

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-Si, ¿podrías quedarte esta noche?

-Hei y yo tenemos asuntos que no podemos anular.

-Si, no hay problema en que me quede toda la noche- miré el móvil.

-Si tienes asuntos podemos…

-No, no pasa nada, no era importante –miré el reloj- "Puede que esté comiendo" Perdóname un momento- le dije a mi madre mientras salía de la habitación para ir a la calle a llamar por teléfono.

Llegué a la sala de espera mirando el móvil, buscando su número para poder llamarlo.

-Si, digamé –me dijo primero.

-Hola, soy yo –dije deprimida por la noticia que tenia que darle.

-Raisa, no me esperaba tu llamada. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, bueno, te llamaba para anular lo de esta noche. Me ha ocurrido un improvisto que no puedo dejar.

-¿Pero va todo bien? –dijo preocupado,

-Si, no pasa nada, es que tengo que quedarme cuidando de mis hermanos en el hospital toda la noche.

-Entiendo. Bueno, no pasa nada, ya quedaremos.

-De veras que lo siento. Me apetecía quedar, pero no puedo dejarles solos.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?

-No gracias no es necesario –sonreí- y lo siento de verdad.

-Tranquila, lo primero son esos niños, cuando se recuperen quedamos para cenar.

-Gracias –colgué y llamé a las chicas.

La llamada fue corta, las dije a las dos lo que había pasado y que el fontanero se pasaría esa tarde por casa así que alguna de las dos debia estar para poder atenderle.

Tras aquellas llamadas volví a entrar. Caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de mis hermanos en donde mi madre ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Bueno, ya están las cosas arregladas.

-Bien, me alegro, muchas gracias por quedarte con ellos.

-Son también mi familia, no quiero que estén solos.

Mi madre se acercó a la puerta, cuando pasó por mi lado se detuvo y me tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Comes bien? ¿Rayuk es bueno contigo? –dijo amistosa.

-Hannah, no has sido una madre conmigo nunca, no empieces ahora que el daño ya está hecho.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Ya, entiendo. El día 6 de noviembre celebraremos el cumpleaños de los pequeños, Estoy segura de que les hará ilusión que vayas. Puedes llevar un acompañante si quieres.

-Gracias, iré –dije sin mirar a mi madre ni una sola vez.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación me senté en la misma silla en la que ella había estado antes.

Me quedé en aquella silla durante todo el día. Mis hermanos habían despertado unas horas antes de que les trajeran la comida. Estuvimos hablando tranquilamente y riéndonos los tres juntos. Cuando ellos dos estaban sonrientes no parecía que tuvieran ninguna enfermedad, pero así era, cuando eran pequeños detectaron en sus cuerpos un virus que era peligroso, pero ellos dos no se preocupaban por él, sabían que lo tenían y que estaban enfermos, pero nunca dejaron de reír y de hacer su vida normal. Tras la cena volvieron a quedarse tranquilos, les conté una de mis mil historias que me inventaba y volvieron a quedarse dormidos. Les miré durante mucho rato, pero la noche se estaba echando encima y a mí me estaba comenzando a entrar el sueño. Con los dos niños durmiendo en la habitación decidí ir a tomar un café a la cafetería del hospital. Busqué el monedero en mi bolso, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Rebusqué por todo el bolso y los bolsillos, pero no estaba.

-Mierda, tenía toda la documentación en el monedero.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

-Hola -dije en primer lugar.

-¿Qué tal va?

-Bien, pero ahora no es un buen momento para que me llames, he perdido el monedero y no lo encuentro. Creo que se me ha perdido.

-Por eso mismo te llamaba, estoy en la cafetería del hospital, no me dejan entrar más por que el horario de visitas ha terminado.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

-Baja, te invito a un café –colgó.

Con el móvil en la mano salí de la habitación cerrándola detrás de mí. Caminé por los pasillos intentando comprender lo que aquella persona quería decirme. Pero no llegué ninguna conclusión. Llegué a la cafetería y busqué. En una de las mesas había un chico con un café en la mano y otro delante suyo como esperando a una persona. Me dirigí hacia él y me senté en la silla que había frente a él.

-Hola –dije al sentarme- no esperaba que me llamaras

-Si, no yo tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero la recepcionista encontró esto –me mostró mi monedero- por suerte estaba tu DNI dentro – me lo devolvió.

-Muchas gracias, ya temía que me lo hubieran robado.

-Cabeza loca –sonreí-. Vaya, menos mal que te he hecho sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-No tenías buena cara cuando has aparecido por la puerta.

-Ya bueno, no es de mi agrado ver a mis hermanos tendidos en una cama de hospital.

-Si, sé como te sientes. Pero están bien ¿verdad?

-Si, no hay de que preocuparse, están fuera de peligro según los médicos.

-Me alegra oír eso… pero no sé por que me da, que no es solo por eso por lo que estás con esa cara –reí por lo bajo- dime, ¿Qué te ocurre? –se cambió de silla a una que estaba más cerca de mí en aquella mesa cuadrada.

-Digamos que mí vida es muy compleja.

-Venga, cuéntamelo.

-No tiene importancia.

-Te hará bien para desahogarte –insistió.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero resumiendo… la relación con mis padres nunca ha sido buena, más bien con mi madre.

-¿Problemas que siguen hoy en día? –asentí.

-Mi madre, la llamo así solo porque sé que nací de ella, nunca ha sido una madre para mí.

-¿Y tu padre? –dijo él.

-Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo tenía cinco años –Natsume parecia no entender la situación -. Los niños que están en la cama no son mis hermanos de sangre, solo son medio hermanos míos. Son los hijos de mi madre y del hombre que se casó con ella.

-Entiendo, ahora cuadran las cosas. ¿Por qué os abandonó? –me encogí de hombros.

-Vete tú a saber. Un día se marchó y no volvió a casa. Mi madre se quedó desolada, pero a los pocos días ella ya estaba saliendo con otro hombre. Era como si mi padre nunca hubiera existido para ella. Y a raíz de eso… yo para ella tampoco.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Noté como lentamente se iban secando. Miré la mano de Natsume puesta en mi mejilla. Quería ser fuerte, pero me derrumbé por completo y comencé a llorar.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes… -dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la mía-. Ahora me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, y también a Rayuk…-las últimas palabras las dijo muy bajito como con miedo por si la fastidiaba.

-Rayuk desapareció de mi vida hace mucho tiempo. No quiero hablar de él.

-Vale, tranquila, ¿Estás mejor?

-Si, gracias –llevábamos una hora hablando –es tarde será mejor que vuelva con mis hermanos –abrí el monedero para pagar los cafés.

-Ya he pagado yo antes –no tenia fuerzas para replicarle.

-Vale, pero la próxima la pago yo.

Sonreímos y salimos fuera para que él pudiera coger el coche.

-Si mañana necesitas que venga a buscaros llámame y aquí me tendrás –asentí sin decir nada.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes problemas con tus padres?

-No la verdad es que no. Buenas noches.

Me abrazó dándome calor y me besó en la mejilla. Se separó de mí y caminó hasta su coche. Me acaricié la mejilla sintiendo aún el beso en ella. Sonrojada entré al hospital hasta la habitación de mis hermanos.

Pasé toda la noche despierta mirándoles mientras dormían y haciendo cosas en mi ordenador. En más de una ocasión entró un médico para verificar que los dos gemelos estaban bien. por suerte no había problemas. Sobre las 9 de la mañana el móvil volvió a vibrarme, pero esta vez era Hannah.

-Hola, cuando vais a volver, a los niños les darán el alta sobre la hora de comer.

-Lo siento hija, pero nos hemos quedado parados en el aeropuerto y no podemos ir a por ellos. ¿Te importa llevártelos tú a casa?

-No, claro que no –colgué con rabia y volví a mirar a los dos niños que seguían durmiendo.

-Es increíble que no te hagas cargo de tus propios hijos.

Durante la mañana los médicos me estuvieron diciendo que no había problemas en llevarlos a casa y que sobre las tres de la tarde tendrían el alta médica.

-Hermanita, ¿Qué vamos hacer? Mamá y papá aún no han llegado.

- Lo sé no os preocupéis.

No tenía coche por lo que no podía llevarles yo misma, y su casa estaba lejos del hospital. Así que no me quedó más remedio que llamar a Natsume. Él no tuvo problemas en venir a buscarnos con su coche.

Cuando dio la hora, los pequeños y yo bajamos a la planta de la calle. Natsume estaba esperándonos con el coche a un lado de la puerta. Me ayudó a subir a los niños al coche. Tras eso subimos nosotros dos y nos marchamos de allí.

-Raisa, ¿Es tu novio? –dijo mi hermana.

-Claro que no, su novio es Rayuk –dijo mi hermano.

En ese momento me quería morir, no quería que él supiera eso.

-Hermana, ¿y Rayuk? –volvió a preguntar mi hermana.

-Ya, basta los dos, estaos quietos y cayados.

Miré a Natsume, parecía molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres rápidamente.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.

Bajé a los niños y abrí la puerta principal para que entraran los dos. Me dirigí a Natsume.

-Gracias por traernos. Y siento el comentario de mis hermanos.

-No te preocupes, pásate luego por la empresa, tenemos que hablar –se montó en el coche y se marchó.

Esas palabras no sonaron nada bien en mi mente. Entré dentro de la casa. Les preparé la comida a mis hermanos. Cuando terminaron se pusieron a jugar a la play, cosa que siempre hacían. Me quedé esperando a que Hannah y su marido llegaran a la casa. No tardaron mucho. Sobre las siete de la tarde estuvieron en casa. Tras dejar a los niños con ellos yo me dispuse a caminar por las calles.

-Él dijo que fuera a la empresa, que tenia que hablar conmigo… pero.. no creo que sea buena idea –tras varios minutos de indecisión decidí irme a casa.

No había nadie en casa, así que tranquilamente me marché al baño. En la puerta había una nota que decía que ya estaba arreglado, así que llené la bañera. Mientras se llenaba me quité la ropa dejando mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo. Me desesperé en varias ocasiones por no saber que hacer en aquel momento, si explicarle lo que habían dicho mis hermanos o si era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Me metí en la bañera y me relajé durante un buen rato. Me quedé dormida unos minutos hasta que el móvil comenzó a sonar. Me desperté, cogí el móvil y contesté la llamada.

-¿Si? –contesté.

-Raisa, ¿Sigues con tus hermanos?

-Natsume, ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería saber si quieres que vaya a recogerte a la casa de tus hermanos.

-eh… no, no hace falta, ya me he ido a casa.

-Pensé que vendrías a la empresa tengo que hablar contigo.

-Natsume, escucha, en cuanto a lo de mis hermanos…

-Raisa, no me interesa la relación que tienes con ese tal Rayuk –dijo cortante-, solo quería hablarte del juego que has entregado a la editorial.

-Oh, ya. Bueno, si quieres me paso ahora y te invito a esa copa que te dije ayer.

-Vale, sobre las 21.30 estaré en tu portal –colgó el teléfono dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Miré el móvil confusa.

-¿Por qué me gustarán siempre los tíos así? –dejé el móvil sobre la encimera y salí de la bañera. Me preparé. Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Juvia en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-¡Raisa! No sabía que ya estabas aquí.

-Si, he llegado esta tarde.

-¿Qué tal tus hermanos? –preguntó Juvia.

-Bien, ya estén en casa, gracias por preguntar.

Las dos chicas estaban arregladas para salir.

-¿Vais algún sitio?

-Si, hemos quedado con unos amigos. Sabes, el novio de Akane y tsubaki, el que hace de Lavi en mi manga, son hermanos de sangre.

-Vaya, eso sí se que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-He quedado para tomar una copa con uno de los trabajadores de la empresa de videojuegos.

-uuuiiii –dijeron las dos a la vez bulándose-. ¿Hay algo entre él y tú?

-No, no hay nada, solo vamos hablar del último videojuego que les entregué, parece que ya tienen una respuesta.

-¿Raisa te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada –dije mientras cogía una botella de agua de la nevera.

-A nosotras no nos engañas nena, ¿Qué te pasa? –Juvia me acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo- cuéntanoslo.

-No es nada… pero es que parece que siempre me enamoro de las mismas personas. Intento contarle cosas de mí, pero él no me cuenta nunca nada… es como si yo para él no fuera nada, solo una que trabaja para él y la empresa.

-No te preocupes por eso, estamos seguras de que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.

Nos abrazamos las tres. Llamaron al telefonillo. Miré por la pequeña pantalla del telefonillo y vi que era Natsume.

-Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy. Hasta mañana.

Bajé hasta la calle y allí estaba Natsume esperándome apoyado en el coche.

-Hola, buenas noches –dije.

-Hola -se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos subimos a su coche. Aquel beso me desconcertó.

-Raisa, ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy callada.

-No, nada –me puse a mirar por la ventana esperando a que llegáramos a donde él quisiera ir.

Llegamos hasta un centro comercial.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –dije banjo del coche.

-No sé. Pensé que te haría bien divertirte un poco después de lo de ayer con tu madre y tus hermanos.

-Gracias –dije no muy animada.

Jugamos a varios juegos. Después nos fuimos a tomar una copa a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Raisa, estás rara, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, nada.

-Perdona, no era mi intención traerte aquí, si llego a saber que no te gustaba no hubiéramos venido.

-No, no es nada de eso, de verdad –dije disculpándome por mi comportamiento.

-¿Entonces que te ocurre?

-Nada, simplemente siento que no debo estar aquí. Será mejor que me marche a casa.

-No, espera –me cogió del brazo impidiéndome continuar- Si es por mí dímelo –No contesté-. Raisa, dímelo.

-Nada, es que pienso que solo soy yo la que quiere algo y que tú solo me estás diciendo que me aleje.

-No te entiendo.

Caminé hasta internarme en un parque. Me senté en un banco.

-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Gatos, familia?

-Si. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ves, es por estas cosas, yo te he contado cosas de mí. Pero cada vez que te he preguntado tu me dabas largas o simplemente respondias con un si o no. Nunca me has contado nada de ti. No te conozco en absoluto, así que lo mejor es que dejemos estas salidas, tanto nocturnas como diurnas. Es mejor que solo seamos compañeros de trabajo o la relación que sea esa –me levanté del banco-. Me pasaré mañana por la empresa para hablar de lo del videojuego. Hasta mañana.

Natsume se quedó sentado mientras yo me dirigía a la carretera a pedir un taxi que me llevara a casa.

Llegué rápidamente a casa pero me quedé en el parque que había frente al edificio. El cielo se cubrió de nubes que descargaron el agua sobre la tierra. Me metí dentro de una caseta que había para evitar mojarme a pesar de que podía ir a casa sin problemas. Me quedé en aquel lugar escuchando como el agua caía sobre la arena. El móvil me sonó varias veces, y todas ellas era la misma persona. A la cuarta llamada decidí cogerlo.

- Dígame.

-Tienes razón soy idiota por no decirte nada, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que decir.

-Todo el mundo tiene algo que contar.

-Mi vida es normal, no me ha pasado nada del otro mundo.

-Entiendo, de todas maneras sigo pensando que es la mejor manera de terminar con las cosas antes de que vayan a más.

-Espera… Raisa, ¿A qué te refieres? –colgué escuchando la voz de fondo de Natsume.

La lluvia no paraba así que seguí en aquel lugar. Cuando dieron las doce de la noche la lluvia estaba empezando a parar así que salí de aquel lugar y me dirigí a mi casa. Entré en ella y me quité toda la ropa mojada en el baño para no mojar mi habitación. Mientras estaba cambiándome de ropa recibí otra llamada de Natsume que no cogí. Tras terminar de secarme me marché a mi habitación. Me metí en la cama e intenté dormir.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sin mucho ánimo de ir a la empresa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me vestí y salí de la casa. Caminé por las calles hasta una cafetería en la que me pedí un café bien cargado porque no había dormido esa noche. Llegué a la empresa y entré en ella. Además de que Natsume me había dicho que fuera a la empresa, por la mañana había recibido una llamada de la recepcionista diciéndome que los directivos querían hablar conmigo por el último videojuego que les había llevado.

-Buenos días, soy Raisa Masamune, me ha llamado esta mañana.

-Si, acompáñeme –la seguí escaleras arriba hasta la sala de reuniones.

La mujer llamó a la puerta, y tras tener el permiso entró. Yo entré despues de ella.

-Oh bien, me alegro de que haya venido señorita Masamune –me senté en una silla que quedaba libre.

La puerta se abrió.

-Disculpad la tardanza –dijo el hombre de pelo naranja que acababa de entrar. Cuando él me miró retiré la mirada de él.

-Bien Natsume ya estás aquí –dijo el directivo-. Bien, queriamos hablarle del juego que nos ha traido.

-Disculpad si no es de vuestro agrado, me pareció un buen cambio. Y siento si alguien ya les ha entregado uno igual al mío

-Al contrarío señorita, queríamos felicitarla por su trabajo –me sorprendí-. Es un gran cambio el que ha realizado, ha hecho que una mujer sea la heroína de esta historia.

-Pues muchas gracias.

-El problema es que ya nos han entregado muchos juegos de este tipo, queremos lanzar al mercado un nuevo videojuego, algo que no hayan tenido los anteriores.

El directivo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Estamos al corriente de que su anterior trabajo fue, ¿cómo dijo Asahina?

-Robado señor.

-Eso, estamos al corriente de que usted ha entregado muchos otros juegos, pero que todos ellos, además de que todos ellos han salido al mercado, ninguno lleva su nombre. Si no que lleva el nombre de un tal Rayuk Kisert –leyó uno de los directivos que había allí y que no era el que se había levantado de su asiento.

-En resumen señorita –dijo la única mujer, quitándome a mí-, queremos ofrecerla un contrato en el que usted será la única que figurará en el próximo juego.

-Cualquiera que venga con una copia de su juego será denunciado por piratería informática.

Natsume se acercó a mí y colocó un papel sobre la mesa delante de mí.

-Ese es el contrato, si desea firmarlo es su decisión.

Todos me miraron. Leí el contrato y la cara se me iluminó al ver una oportunidad que creí que nunca iba a llegar. Firmé el contrato y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

-Bienvenida a la empresa señorita Masamune –me dijo el directivo. Se había acercado a mí y me tendía la mano.

Me levanté y le estreché la mano.

-Tiene muy buenos amigos en esta empresa, no los menos precie, no es fácil conseguir un contrato de este calibre en este oficio. Me dijo el hombre al oído. Tras hablar miré el lugar en el que estaba Natsume. Tras la reunión salí de la habitación y Natsume lo hizo detrás de mí. Antes de que Natsume cogiera un camino distinto a mio le cogí del brazo y le paré.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo después de cómo me porté contigo.

-Lo sé. –dijo él. Le solté del brazo notando que para él esto no era una situación cómoda. Él se giró hacia mí- hoy ya no tengo nada que hacer en la empresa, si quieres tómanos algo juntos –sonreí- Espérame fuera, en seguida estaré contigo.

-Vale.

Salí a la calle. Y le esperé en el parque. Estaba feliz por lo que me acababa de pasar.

-¡Raisa! –escuché que alguien me gritó.

Por detrás de mí se acercaba una persona de cabellera rubia y con gesto enfadado.

-Rayuk, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Eso te pregunto yo. ¿Cómo es que sales de este lugar? –miró mi bolso y cogió el papel- ¿Qué es esto? –lo leyó-. ¿Un contrato para un videojuego?

-Si.

-¿Qué significa esto? –me cogió del brazo con fuerza- ¿Cómo es que tú tienes el contrato? Este papel debería tener mi nombre y no el tuyo, yo soy el que saca tus videojuegos.

-Esos son mis proyectos, no los tuyos –le dije temerosa.

-Tú me robaste el mio y ahora lo tienes que pagar, será mejor que entres y digas que rechazas esto.

-No lo haré-

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡QUE NO LO HARÉ! Estoy harta de que me robes. Esto es mío –le quité el contrato.

-Esta me las pagarás –me tiró al suelo.

Cuando volví a mirarle delante de mí, protegiéndome, había una persona trajeada.

-Largo de aquí.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo zanahoria. Esto nos concierne a ella y a mí.

-Eso se ha acabado, márchate antes de que llame a la policía –dijo esa persona que estaba delante de mí.

-Tks. Siempre has sido patética, no mereces ni que gaste energía contigo –se marchó por donde había venido.

Natsume se dio la vuelta y se agachó. Me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien –intentaba tranquilizarme para que el corazón volviera a su estado normal.

-¿De verdad estás bien? –Asentí mientras volvía a sentarme para tranquilizarme.

- Si, gracias, por ayudarme con Rayuk.

-No tienes que darlas, no dejaré que ese te vuelva a poner la mano encima.

-Gracias –dije una vez más-. No sé como compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Invítame a una copa y todo quedará en empate –sonreí.

-Vale. Vamos

Pasamos todo el rato en silencio, yo por la vergüenza de lo que había sucedido y él por que no me había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. Llegamos a un bar. Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos unas cervezas y algo para picar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Espero que no te sientas atacada, pero ¿Qué hay entre ese chico y tú?

-Nada.

-No parecía que no hubiera nada.

-Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero las cosas cambian. En fin, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Como quieras.

-¿Puedo hacerte yo otra a ti? –él asintió-. Después de lo que te dije ayer, de que no cogiera tus llamadas y de colgarte de esa forma… ¿Cómo es que me has ayudado de esta forma?

-Porque tenías razón, me di cuenta de que no te había contado nada de mi vida. Yo te estaba conociendo poco a poco a través de las cosas que me contabas. Y me di cuenta de que yo no hacia lo mismo. Era mi manera de pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento –sonreí.

-No tienes idea de lo que me acabas de dar, de la oportunidad que me acabas de brindar –mi móvil comenzó a sonar-. ¿Si?

-Raisa, ven rápido, se nos ha inundado el apartamento.

-¿Qué? voy enseguida –colgué.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, perdóname, pero tengo que irme a casa, se nos ha inundado el piso.

-Te llevo, llegaremos antes.

-Gracias –pagué la cuenta y salimos a toda prisa del bar y corrimos hacia el coche de Natsume.

Llegamos en cinco minutos. Natsume aparcó son problemas. Subí a casa y vi que en la puerta había una anciana.

-Señora Yen.

-Hora querida. Entra, tus compañeras ya están dentro.

Entré y vi a Juvia y Akane fregando todo el suelo del salón.

-Madre mía. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Las cañerías eran muy antiguas, y han estallado –comenzó Akane- el fontanero está mirando el problema en el baño.

Entré al pido, dejé las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina y me puse a recoger todo el agua que había por el suelo.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? –se ofreció Natsume.

-Por favor.

-¿Natsume? –dijo alguien desde el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-¿Kaname? ¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-¿Vosotros os conocéis? –dije.

-Claro que si. Somos hermanos.

-¿QUÉ? –gritamos las tres chicas.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar. Volví en mí.

-Akane, ¿hasta donde ha llegado el agua?

-Ha cubierto todo el piso de abajo, incluyendo el estudio.

Corrí al estudio. Allí estaba Juvia quitando todas las cosas que había en el suelo.

-Que desastre.

-Si, al menos no se han mojado ni los mangas ni tampoco los ordenadores.

-Si, pero todos los enchufes están mojados.

-Si, esa es la peor parte –dijo Juvia –espero que no se te haya estropeado el ordenador. Hemos quitado la luz, pero creo que será mejor que esperemos a que el suelo esté completamente seco para poder quitar los aparatos.

-Juvia, Raisa –Nos llamó Akane.

Las dos volvimos a la sala principal donde estaban los chicos ayudando a mover los muebles y secar el suelo. El fontanero salió del baño.

-¿Es grave? –pregunté.

-Bastante, me temo que tendré que cambiar toda la instalación. No podrán vivir aquí hasta que esté terminado, espero que tengan un sitio en el que quedarse.

-Gracias señor.

Nos despedimos de él.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –dijo Juvia- yo no puedo volver a casa.

-Yo puedo irme donde mis padres –dijo Akane – pero no creo que les haga mucha gracia.

-Yo tampoco puedo volver. Tendremos que buscarnos un apartamento –dije como solución.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos que recoger todo aquí y llevarlo al trastero para dejar la casa vacía y puedan hacer las obras.

-Akane, puedes venirte a casa, en mi cuarto puedes quedarte sin problemas –dijo el chico de pelo rubio mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de la chica.

-No quiero molestar, sois muchos en casa.

-Que importancia tiene una más.

-O dos –dijo el chico de pelo blanco poniendo las manos en los hombros de Juvia.

-¡Tsubaki! –dijo Juvia dando un pequeño bote.

-En el edificio hay una habitación vacía, no habrá problema en poner otra cama en él para que durmáis las dos. ¿Qué os parece?

Las dos chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Por nosotras no hay problemas… pero que pasa con…

-Yo puedo volver a casa de… -me cortaron.

-Puedes venir a mi casa. Hay una habitación de invitados, puedes quedarte allí hasta que tengáis esto arreglado.

-Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar –dijo Kaname –vamos a terminar de bajar todas las cosas del piso al trastero antes de que se os estropeen.

Los chicos pasaron por nuestro lado llevando cosas al trastero mientras nosotras terminábamos de secar el suelo y las cosas que estaban en él. Nos tiramos un buen rato hasta que conseguimos secar el suelo y guardar las cosas que había en el estudio. Guardamos todos los mangas de Juvia y algunos de los juegos que había en la habitación. Cuando tuvimos esa habitación terminada y el salón también, cada una subió a su habitación para guardar las cosas que necesitásemos. Guardé mi ordenador en una maleta, y también las cosas del neceser. Apartir de ahí comencé a guardar la ropa. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelanté –entró Natsume.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Pasa, no gracias, no me queda mucho para terminar.

Natsume se quedó mirando los juegos que estaban encima de las estanterías.

-¿Estos son los juegos que has sacado?

-No, no todos, solo los de la estantería de arriba. Bueno en realidad son los que saqué en nombre de Rayuk, por así decirlo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –asintió- ¿Por qué me has invitado a tu casa?

-¿Molesta?

-No, en absoluto, te lo agradezco de veras, solo quería saber el por qué.

-Porque sé como iba a terminar la frase que habías empezado. Te ibas a ir o con tus padres o a casa de Rayuk ¿verdad?

-A la de Rayuk, era la única solución.

-Bueno pues ya no tienes que ir a ella. Es una compensación por mi comportamiento de estos días –sonreí.

Terminé de hacer la maleta y bajé al piso inferior. Entré por última vez en el estudio y cogí el ordenador que había allí.

Salimos todos del piso. Natsume cargó mi maleta en su coche y tras despedirme de las chicas subí al coche y nos marchamos al apartamento de Natsume.

Al llegar al apartamento vinieron a saludarnos dos gatos de color blanco. Comenzaron a ronronear en torno a las piernas de Natsume.

-Tsubaki, Azusa, parad. –dejó mi maleta y los cogió a los dos y los encerró en la terraza –perdónales, se ponen muy pesados cuando llego.

-Tranquilo, parece que te tienen mucho cariño, eso es bueno.

Cogió mi maleta y me condujo a una habitación que había en el pasillo.

-Esta es la habitación de invitados, no es mucho.

-Es perfecta gracias.

-Solia utilizarla como despacho, pero ahora uso el salón así que aquí puedes trabajar sin problemas.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, te dejaré por si quieres deshacer las maletas –Cerró la puerta tras salir.

En la habitación había una cama, una cómoda estanterías vacías y un escritorio. No era mi habitación, pero sabía que estaría bien en aquel lugar. Comencé a deshacer la maleta. No me tomó más de una hora en sacar todas las cosas de ella y colocarlas. Después de hacerlo salí de la habitación. Natsume estaba en el salón viendo la tele mientras acariciaba a sus gatos.

-¿Quieres que haga algo para comer? –dije tímida.

-No tranquila, con esto de las tuberías se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, he pedido un poco de comida italiana para cenar.

Me senté en el sillón junto con Natsume. En poco tiempo tuvimos la cena puesta en la mesa. Natsume apagó la tele y se sentó en el suelo frente a mí.

-Tus amigas estarán en buenas manos en casa de mis hermanos –comenzó diciendo.

-Si, lo sé.

-Seguramente ahora la casa será un caos desde que llegó nuestra hermana.

-¿Cuantos sois? –pregunté. No había que desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Desde que llegó muestra hermana somos 13 de familia .e sorprendí ante gran cantidad de gente.

-Vaya, seguro que no os aburrís.

-Seguro que no –rió mientras daba un mordisco a la pizza – yo hace tiempo que me marché de allí por problemas que tuve con uno de mis hermanos pequeños. Ahora vivo aquí con mis dos gatos.

Los dos gatos estaban durmiendo en el sillon.

-Azusa y Tsubaki, son los nombres de dos de tus hermanos, ¿verdad?

-¿Conoces a Azusa?

-Tuve el placer de conocerle un día que Juvia les trajo a casa después del trabajo.

-Azusa Tsubaki y yo somos trillizos –al decirme eso me di cuenta de que aquél lunar se lo había visto también a los ojos dos.

-Ellos convivieron en la misma bolsa mientras que yo me gesté en otra distinta. Ellos dos son gemelos y entre los tres mellizos –sonreí.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber compartido algo de tu vida conmigo.

Los dos acabamos sonriendo. Me contó cosas de su familia. Algunas de ellas me hicieron gracia y otras casi me provocan las lágrimas.

Esa noche dormí mejor que muchas otras. Al día siguiente, sábado me levanté pronto para poder trabajar en el juego.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el ordenador no se enciende, y cuando logro hacerlo la pantalla se me queda en azul -. Genial, tendré que llevarlo a la tienda.

Me visto sin prisa y en el momento que voy a salir me encuentro una nota en la puerta.

"te he hecho una copia de las llaves, las tienes en el cenicero que está junto a la planta. Natsume"

Vi las llaves y las puse junto con las mías del otro piso. Salí de casa y busqué una tienda de ordenadores.

-Hola, buenos días –dije al entrar.

-Bueno días señorita que desea.

-Verá mi ordenador se ha estropeado, no se enciende, y una de las veces que he conseguido hacerlo la pantalla se me ha quedado en blanco.

-Veamos, que le ocurre.

Hizo lo mismo que hice yo en la mañana. Lo encendió y la pantalla se quedó azul.

-Parece que esto me va a llevar tiempo. Déme su número de móvil y cuando esté listo la llamaré para que pueda venir a recogerlo.

-Muchas gracias –apunté mi número y los datos.

-¿Tiene algo de valor en él? Si, tengo varios programas que me gustaría que si es posible que no borrara.

-Lo intentaré. Escriba los programas que son para hacer lo que pueda.

Lo hice y le entregué el papel.

-Aquí tiene. Muchas gracias por todo.

Salí de la tienda y entré en una pastelería para poder comprar algo ara llevar a casa de Natsume y agradecerle lo que hacia por mí. Subí al apartamento de Natsume y entré por primera vez con las llaves que él me había hecho. Al entrar encontré a natsume saliendo del baño sin más ropa que unos pantalones. Él escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Se giró y me vio. Al verle el cuerpo desnudo me quedé paralizada. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, se le notaban los músculos de los brazos, que no me había fijado antes por que siempre le había visto de traje, y también los músculos del abdomen y los pectorales. Me le quedé mirando, solo me faltaba babear para que se me notara.

-Raisa ¿a dónde habías salido? –salí de mi empanamiento y caminé hasta la mesa del comedor para dejar los dulces.

-Mi ordenador de trabajo se ha estropeado he ido a una tienda para poder repararlo.

-¿Y que harás ahora?

-Tengo el otro ordenador, es más lento, pero por lo menos podré trabajar sin problemas.

-Espero que consiga arreglarse.

-Gracias. Mmm… he traído unos pasteles, no sabía de que te gustaban, para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-No tenías que haberte molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia.

Se puso una camiseta y se sentó en el suelo.

-Tienen muy buena pinta –preparé dos cafés y los serví-. Gracias.

Comenzamos a desayunar.

-¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

-No muchos, me pasaré el día en el ordenador arreglando el juego.

-Bien, te ayudaré –se ofreció.

Pasamos la mañana trabajando en el juego, no conseguimos hacer mucho por que ese ordenador iba muy lento pero conseguí comenzar con buen pie gracias a los consejos de Natsume. Aquella tarde ya un poco cansada de la lentitud del ordenador.

Durante esa semana estuvimos trabajando en el juego y cuando al ordenador le daba por no ir, nos podíamos a escribir las ideas que se nos ocurrían, en un cuaderno.

Una tarde, casi de noche.

-Raisa déjalo por hoy, vamos a descansar un poco.

Dejé el ordenador encendido. Y me fui al salón con Natsume. Vivir con él se estaba haciendo muy raro, pero me estaba gustando. Los gatos se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia. Azusa siempre se ponía encima de mis piernas cuando yo me sentaba en el sillón.

-Te ha cogido mucho cariño.

-Eso parece.

-Es normal que lo haga –me dijo. Le miré sin comprender. Él me miró.

Me dio una cerveza.

-Brindemos por el juego-juntamos los botellines.

Chin, chin. (Sonido del brindis)

-Raisa, sé que puedo llegar a ser un poco pesado pero… Me gustaría saber lo que hubo entre Rayuk y tú, y saber si sigue habiendo algo.

-No, ya no hay nada.

-Eso me lo esperaba después de ver como te trata –dijo mirándome.

-Ante todo quiero que cuando te cuente esto no me juzgues.

-No lo haré, palabra – sonreí al verle que levantaba la mano en señal de promesa.

-Verás, Rayuk y yo hace tiempo que fuimos pareja. Es uno de esos amores de quinceañera. Yo por entonces era muy enamoradiza y me encantaba ir tras los chicos mayores que yo.

Rayuk se sentó a mi lado en el sillón. Yo quité azusa de encima de mí.

-El caso es que tras años de enfrentamientos con mis padres decidí marcharme de casa. No tenía donde vivir y Rayuk me ofreció su casa. Por aquel entonces ya estábamos saliendo y como él vivía solo pues no tuvo impertinente en dejar que me quedara. Esto fue cuando yo tenía 17 años.

-¿Llevas fuera de tu casa seis años? –Preguntó muy sorprendido cuando yo asentí a su pregunta-. Vaya, estás llena de sorpresas.

-El caso es que vivía con él. Desde siempre me ha encantado lo relacionado con el ordenador y se me daba bien hacer cosas en él.

-Eso es evidente –sonreí.

-Si, pero eso me trajo los problemas que tengo ahora –dije sin dejar de mirar el botellón de cerveza que tenía en mis manos-. A Rayuk se le ocurrió la idea de que, para ganar algo de dinero, podíamos crear algún videojuego de ordenador. Él pondría las ideas y yo las haría realidad con el ordenador. Era una buena idea, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, cada vez estábamos más unidos, pero cuando estábamos apunto de terminar el juego, Rayuk y yo tuvimos una enorme pelea.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó él estando atento a cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

-La verdad no lo sé muy bien, solo recuerdo que Rayuk me mostró una foto en la que salíamos yo y el director de una empresa de videojuegos morreándonos –Natsume puso caras raras-. Esa misma cara es la que se me quedó a mí –busqué en mi móvil la foto que estaba describiendo-. Es esta.

-Perdona, es que no me cuadra nada de lo que dices.

-Ese mismo día al volver a casa tenía las maletas en la puerta de casa. Rayuk había cambiado la cerradura y me tenía prohibido el acceso.

-Madre mía. La verdad es que no me esperaba nada de esto. Según me has contado estabais muy unidos.

-Si, así era…pero por una foto que ni siquiera es verdad todo se fue al traste.

-Pero no entiendo cómo lo que me estás contando llevó a que él te tratara de esa manera.

-En el mismo momento que me enseñó aquella foto me acusó de haberle robado su idea. Me acusó de que estaba haciendo más proyectos de videojuegos a su costa. Cosa que no era verdad por que por aquellos momentos yo no era una persona imaginativa. Me dijo que cada vez que hiciera algo él iría un paso por delante de mí, y así nos hemos quedado –tomé un trago al terminar.

-Vaya, pues… Ahora sí que no sé que pensar de todo esto.

-Yo te he contado lo que querías oír. Ahora es decisión tuya el creerlo o no – me quedé callada, bebí otro trago de cerveza.

Me abrí otra.

-Si, te creo y vamos a darle la vuelta al marcador, te ayudaré a que salga uno de tus juegos.

-Gracias, de verdad que te lo agradezco.

-Gracia ti por contármelo, ahora sé a que nos estamos enfrentando y puedo asegurarte de que venceremos.

Tras esas palabras bebí otro sorbo. -Raisa, esto yo… tengo que decirte algo -le miré tragando más cerveza. Al no comer nada noté que empezaba a subírseme a la cabeza.

-Dime.

-Yo…-Volví a tomar otro sorbo.

Pero cuando iba a beber un tercero me quitó la cerveza y la dejó en la mesa. Le miré sorprendida. Él se estaba acercando a mí. Ya estaba muy cerca. Puso lenta y cuidadosa mente su mano en mi barbilla.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre lo he estado –sus dos ojos morados me hipnotizaban.

-Pues si es así bésame por que yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Se pegó a mí. Labio contra labio besándonos sin parar. Nuestras lenguas no dejaban de jugar en la boca del otro. Natsume me arrastró hasta que estuve completamente tumbada en el sofá y él encima de mí. Se separó de mí y me miró.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo? –se levantó de encima y se sentó junto a mí.

-Porque quería estar seguro de que no me darías una torta cuando lo hiciera.

-Tonto, jamás lo haría.

Tras declararnos nuestros sentimientos y ver un poco la tele mientras estábamos abrazados nos fuimos a dormir.

-Hasta mañana –dije.

-Hasta mañana –entré en mi cuarto y me puse el pijama. Esa noche casi no pude dormir por que el corazón me iba a mil por hora.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté me encontré una rosa encima de la cama a mi lado. Sonreí como una tonta y me levanté. Cogí la rosa y la puse en agua. Natsume no estaba en casa así que aproveché para recoger lo que habíamos dejado fuera el día anterior. No había mucha comida así que salí ha hacer la compra.

Ya con las compras hechas me disponía a volver a casa de Natsume. Pero…

-Hola Raisa –dijo una voz profunda justo detrás de mí.

Esa voz mo me sonaba nada bien, así que no me giré.

-Raiiisa –me volvió a llamar canturreando mi nombre-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Me cogió de los brazos con fuerza y me giró hacia él.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde te los has llevado?

-No sé de que me hablas –me golpeó en la cara.

-De los programas, los juegos, todo, ¡Los has borrado del ordenador!

-No.

Volvió a cogerme de los brazos y me arrastró hasta un callejón oscuro. Te tiró sobre la pared. Dejé caer las bolsas de la compra para poder protegerme de sus golpes.

-Sabes lo que te pasa cada vez que me mientes –me golpeó en el estómago.

-Yo no sé nada, lo prometo. El ordenador se averió y tuve que llevarlo a la tienda para que lo repararan.

-¡Que no me mientas! –volvió a golpearme, ahora en las piernas.

Me había protegido con ellas el estómago.

-Si haces algo que me haga perder dinero sabrás lo que te pasa –me cogió del pelo y me levantó.

Me agarró del cuello y me golpeó contra la pared en la cabeza y la espalda.

Sentía que mi labio estaba sangrando. Volvió a golpearme en el estómago. Escupí sangre. Mis fuerzas comenzaban ha desaparecer. Rayuk comenzó a apretarme el cuello y empezaba ha quedarme sin oxigeno. Mi nariz empezó a gotear sangre. Escuché la sirena de policía. Rayuk me soltó al instante dejándome caer sobre algún que otro cristal roto que me arañaron los brazos y las piernas.

-Esto no quedará así, si no lo arreglas la próxima vez será peor – me amenazó.

Estuve un rato tirada en el suelo. Intenté quitarme todos los cristales que se me habían quedado en el cuerpo. Cuando pude levantarme cogí las bolsas y salí del callejón. La calle en la que estaba no había nadie así que nadie me vio como iba llena de sangre y de heridas. Esa calle era solo para los coches. Llegué a la puerta de casa sin fueras. Llamé a la puerta esperando que Natsume estuviera en ella.

Al abrir la puerta me dejé caer sobre los brazos de Natsume, soltando las bolsas.

-¡Raisa! ¿¡Raisa que te ha pasado!?

Me dio la vuelta quedando yo boca arriba. Le miré.

-¿Raisa puedes oírme? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama. Cogió mi móvil que estaba en la mesilla y llamó por él. Debido a los golpes que había sufrido no pude escuchar su conversación. Se marchó durante unos segundos y al momento volvió con una caja y con el abrigo puesto. Noté que me ponía algo en la herida del labio.

-Raisa, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Nat…su…me.

-Tranquila estoy aquí. No me moveré de aquí.

Noté como me cogía la mano con fuerza.

-Te qui-ero –dije lentamente –bésame –lo hizo lentamente en los labios.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta de repente. Natsume corrió al pasillo, y después vi como entraban a mi habitación varios hombres que no conocía. Me subieron a una camilla y poco a poco salieron conmigo. Me subieron a una ambulancia. Natsume subió conmigo. Noté mucho movimiento durante el trayecto. Natsume me cogió de la mano en todo momento.

-Tranquila, Raisa te pondrás bien.

O último que recuerdo es ver a Natsume separándose de mí tras un dulce beso.

Desperté lentamente. Una brillante luz blanca me dio en los ojos y me hizo volver a cerrarlos. Los abrí lentamente acostumbrando mis ojos a la luz. Una vez que vi me di cuenta de que estaba en una mullida cama pero que no era en la que había dormido durante una semana. Escuché voces ajenas a mi cabeza.

-Raisa –una cabeza peliazul se puso delante de mí-. ¿Raisa que tal te encuentras?

-Juvia… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en un hospital, ¿no recuerdas nada? Intenté hacer memoria.

-¡Raisa! –otra persona se puso delante de mí.

-Natsume.

-Menos mal que has despertado –me ayudó a incorporarme- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… -me escoció el labio, toqué y noté que tenia una herida. Me toqué también la frente, tenía una brecha-. Dolorida.

Me explicaron todo lo que me había pasado, yo pude hacer memoria y le conté a la policía todo lo que había pasado. Poco a poco mis palabras iban enfureciendo a Natsume. Tras estar unas horas en observación me dieron el alta y Natsume me llevó a casa. Me sentó en el sillón y el se sentó también a mi lado.

-Raisa. Tienes que poner una orden de alejamiento contra Rayuk.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Ahora, te importaría dejar de mirarme de esa manera –él estaba triste. Miraba mis heridas una por una.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te hizo, quiero hacérselo pagar –se levantó decidido. Le paré.

-No vayas por favor, quédate aquí conmigo.

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Tuve muchas pesadillas de lo que Rayuk me había hecho. Natsume se quedó a dormir conmigo en la misma cama abrazándome. Me sentía protegida, pero aún así las pesadillas no se marchaban.

Pasé muchas noches en vela. Natsume se quedaba conmigo sin dormir acariciándome el pelo intentando tranquilizarme.

Dos semanas después de lo sucedido con Rayuk ya tenia las heridas casi curadas, y Natsume me invitó al cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos para que no me quedara sola en casa. Esa noche me lo pasé muy bien, necesitaba desconectar de aquello que me atormentaba. Juvia, Akane, Enma, la hermana de los chicos, y yo hablamos durante toda la noche. Pusieron música y me animé a bailar. También saqué a bailar a Natsume. Natsume y yo nos marchamos pasada la media noche.

-Parece que te ha sentado bien salir de paseo y desconectar.

-Si, la verdad es que me ha sentado muy bien. Gracias por llevarme.

-Raisa, tú ya formas parte de la familia -me sonrió.

Llegamos a casa. Él se marchó a su habitación.

-Estoy cansado, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien con mis hermanos.

-Bueno, ¿y quien ha dicho que la noche ha terminado? –sin desnudarme comencé a preparar unas margaritas para bebérnoslo juntos. Se asomó a la cocina.

-Raisa ¿Qué haces? Es muy tarde –volvió a meterse en la habitación.

Entré en la habitación y le saqué de allí.

-Pero la noche es joven, vamos a divertirnos –le entregué una de las copas y la llené con las margaritas. Yo me puse otra-. Vamos bebe, no te hará daño.

Bebió y yo le acompañé. Puse música, no muy alta por los vecinos, pero lo suficiente como para poder escucharla. Me puse a bailar mientras bebía.

-¿Qué pasa Natsume? Te creí más ágil. Ven a bailar conmigo.

Se acercó a mí y comenzamos a bailar por todo el salón, los gatos se asustaron de nosotros y se subieron a lo alto del sillón. Bailamos y bebimos. Dimos un par de vueltas y tropezamos contra el sofá. Natsume cayó primero y yo después encima de él. Le miré mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Cogí su copa y dejé la mía y la suya en la mesa. Volví a mirarle y comencé a besarle con fuerza y pasión. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar en la boca del otro. Deslicé mis manos desde sus mejillas hasta las caderas donde terminaba su camiseta. Cogí la tela entre mis dedos y la fui subiendo hasta quitarle la camiseta. La tiré. De los labios pasé al cuello. Le besé con ternura y le di pequeños mordiscos mientras el me acariciaba la espalda y se mordía el labio. Él me apartó de su cuerpo y me miró a los ojos, separándome el pelo de la cara para poder verme con claridad. Cogió el mando y apagó la música.

-Raisa, ¿estás borracha? –dijo mirándome.

-Lo suficiente para querer seguir haciendo esto, pero no lo suficiente como para después arrepentirme de ello.

-Con eso me vale.

Natsume más convencido que nunca me cogió en brazos, me agarré a él como si fuera un koala mientras le seguía besando en el cuello y en la oreja. Me llevó por toda la casa hasta su habitación. Me tiró sobre la cama, me senté apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero. Cogió mis pies y tiró de ellos hasta tumbarme en la cama. Él se puso encima de mí besándome y acariciándome el cuerpo. Bajó sus labios desde los míos hasta el pecho, pasando por el cuello y los hombros. Me bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido para seguir besándome. Pero al ver que el vestido no daba más de sí, bajó la cremallera y me lo quitó. Me dejó en ropa interior. Se colocó de nuevo encima de mí y empezó a acariciarme. Subí una pierna para poder sentir su piel junto a la mía. Natsume me acarició el muslo y mientras me besaba iba bajando lentamente hasta llegar al culo. Lo empezó a acariciar con ternura. Conseguí ponerme encima de él. Mientras él me acariciaba e intentaba desabrocharme el sujetador yo le fui besando el cuerpo.

-Raisa, te deseo –me dijo entre leves gemidos.

Subí hasta su oreja y le susurré.

-Hazme tuya –Natsume me agarró y volví a estar debajo.

Le desabroché los pantalones mientras nos besábamos. Se los quité dejándole a él en ropa interior. Abrimos las sábanas y nos metimos debajo de ellas. En poco tiempo los dos estábamos desnudos.

-Te quiero –le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Te amo –me dijo besándome e introduciendo su miembro dentro de mí.

La fiesta de cumpleaños que había empezado de manera inocente se convirtió en la primera noche de pasión entre Natsume y yo.

No quería hacer ruido para no molestar a los vecinos. Pero se me hizo imposible no gemir de placer. Natsume sabía hacer como conseguir que una chica gima de manera alocada. Notaba como se movía dentro de mí.

-Dios, no pares –dije entre gemidos.

-¿Te gusta? Si quieres paro.

-No, no pares, me encanta quiero que sigas.

Natsume se iba moviendo desacompasado, primero rápido, después lento o viceversa pero siempre lo hacia cuando yo me encontraba despistada. La cama no paraba de moverse por suerte los muelles no sonaban. Las manos de Natsume se movían por todo mi cuerpo excitándome cada vez más. Su lengua iba recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi pecho mi tripa, cualquier parte de él.

-Raisa, quédate conmigo.

-Lo haré para siempre.

Una de las veces conseguí ponerme encima. Ya había disfrutado yo, ahora le tocaba disfrutar a él. Mis manos acariciaron la cara del chico y bajaron por su torso desnudo haciendo el contorno de cada cuerpo. Sus manos se habían colocado en mis muslos y los acariciaba con ternura haciéndome cosquillitas. Viendo su cara de felicidad y sin que se lo esperara, comencé a moverme lentamente. Sus manos apretaron mis muslos al sentir el movimiento. Se había mordido el labio para no gemir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – no dijo nada- bueno pues me quito –intenté quitarme pero una de sus manos me agarró mas fuerte del muslo y me lo impidió.

-No te quites de encima, me gusta tenerte conmigo –sonreí. Bajé mi cuerpo hasta besar sus labios. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con mi pelo. Cuando conseguí soltarme empecé a moverme más rápido que antes.

Natsume comenzó a gemir. Miré sus caras de placer y supe que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Volvió a colocarme debajo y empezó a moverse más rápido que antes. Paró una vez se hubo cansado, y llegado al climax. Me miró y sonrió. Se levantó de encima de mí.

Se tumbó boca arriba, yo me junté a su cuerpo y le rodeé con mis brazos y una de mis piernas. Y usé su pecho como almohada. Así me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sola en la habitación pero con una nota en la almohada de Natsume "Tengo que irme a trabajar pero quedaremos después, quiero enseñarte algo importante."

Sonreí como una tonta al leer aquella nota. Durante la mañana estuve dejando limpia la casa y haciéndome la comida y preparando la de lo s gatos. Al rato de comer sonó el móvil.

-Dígame

-Hola soy el fontanero, quería decirle que ya tienen reparada la instalación.

-Muchas gracias, muy amable.

Tras colgar llamé a las chicas, pero ya habían sido informadas.

Esa misma mañana quedamos las tres para dar el visto bueno a lo que habían hecho los fontaneros y los albañiles.

-Esto nos va a costar un ojo de la cara, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar cuanto antes –dijo Juvia- al menos es fin de mes y nos tienen que pagar.

-Si. Por fin puedo volver a mi camita –dijo Akane corriendo hacía su habitación.

Mientras las chicas lo disfrutaban yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta observando una y otra vez el arreglo.

-Raisa, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Juvia- pareces distraída.

-Si, estoy bien, simplemente que este tiempo se me ha hecho muy corto.

-Me parece que tras esa frase se esconde uno de los hermanos Asahina, ¿Verdad? –me sonrojé un poco.

-Si, me he dado cuenta que le quiero mucho, ayer nos acostamos por primera vez y me gustó, más que con cualquier otro –refiriéndome a Rayuk-. Y ahora el tener que volver aquí… no sé, se me hará raro.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con él?

-Porque apenas nos conocemos, y tampoco quiero volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo, prefiero que cada uno vaya por libre, y si surje algo más entre nosotros…

-¿No has dicho que te has acostado con él? –preguntó confusa.

-Si, pero ten en cuenta que bebimos mucho, puede que fuera el momento colocón.

-¿Te arrepientes? –negué inmediatamente.

-Solo no quiero que vayamos deprisa, aunque ya no soy una niña, no estoy preparada para volver a vivir con alguien de esa manera. Prefiero que vayamos poco a poco.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Como se lo tomará él. No quiero que se sienta decepcionado.

-Ya…

Las chicas y yo, pasamos la mañana juntas hasta que decidimos separarnos para empaquetar nuestras cosas y mudarnos a nuestra casa de nuevo.

Empaqueté muchas de las cajas que había traído aquel día que me mudé a su casa. Natsume entró cuando estaba guardando las últimas cosas.

-Raisa… ¿Qué haces? –dijo él algo triste por ver lo que hacía con mis cosas.

-el fontanero nos ha llamado, ya tenemos la reparación hecha, podemos volver a casa.

-¿Te irás? –dijo intentando no mostrar la tristeza, pero sus ojos le delataban.

-Aquella es mi casa, y no puedo dejar que las chicas se ocupen solas de los gastos de la reparación. Debo ir con ellas.

Natsume caminó hacia el salón y se sentó en un sillón. Yo al verle de esa manera me senté a su lado.

-Después de todo lo que hemos compartido, no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan deprisa.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Con qué?

-Con lo nuestro –dijo él mirándome.

No supe que responder.

-Natsume escucha –junté mismanos con sus mejillas y le miré fijamente-. Te quiero, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice ayer ni de lo que ha pasado estos días, pero ahora no puedo, no estoy preparada para volver a vivir en pareja.

-Entiendo.

-Prefiero que lo nuestro vaya tranquilamente, como si fueramos dos estudiantes con las hormonas enloquecidas.

Los dos reimos ante aquello.

-Entonces nos esconderemos bajo las escaleras y nos liaremos –dijo él. Pensó –no me queda muy bien hacer esas cosas –negué con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que siga, mañana he quedado con las chicas para volver a casa.

Aquella noche Natsume propuso la sorpresa que tenía para una mejor ocasión. Pero ya que era nuestra última noche la pasamos juntos, durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

Al despertar Natsume se cogió la mañana libre y me ayudó a mudarme de nuevo a mi antigua casa. Pero no solo él estaba en casa cuando llegamos.

Tsubaki nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí? –preguntó Natsume.

-Ayudando a Juvia, tiene demasiadas cosas.

-¡Te he oído! –dijo una voz proveniente del estudio.

La peli –azul salió y al vernos se sonrojó.

-Bueno, mi labor aquí ha terminado –dijo Tsubaki- debo ir al estudio.

Juvia le acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidieron con un leve beso y se marchó.

-Después me lo contarás ¿verdad? –dije a Juvia, a lo que ella contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Esa no fue la única sorpresa que tuve ese día. La persona que había venido a casa a ayudar a la señorita Akane fue Kaname. Él se despidió de la misma manera que antes lo había hecho Tsubaki y Natsume. Las chicas nos dedicamos a desembalar las cosas y colocarlas en sus sitios. Nos tomamos aquella noche tranquila, hablando de nuestras cosas y sobre todo cotilleando de los chicos.

Para el final de esta historia puedo contaros que Rayuk fue detenido por piratear mi ordenador y usar los archivos como si fueran suyos. Natsume fue el que me lo contó, él mismo fue a recoger mi ordenador y lo trajo a casa. Los directivos de la empresa de video juegos me hicieron un contrato de dos años por las molestias causadas y dijeron que ese juego saldría con el nombre con el que ya estaba escrito, pero que los siguientes llevarían el nombre Masamune.

Natsume y yo seguimos juntos, y cuando pasó un mes de noviazgo me hizo el mejor regalo que podía hacerme. El último videojuego que me habían robado llevaba mi nombre. Le abracé hasta dejarle casi sin respiración. Desde la reunión que los directivos habían tenido conmigo Natsume estuvo luchando para que se cambiara el nombre de Rayuk por el mío. Y lo consiguió. Para mí no podía haber un mejor regalo que ese.

En cuanto a Rayuk, no volví a saber de él. Creo que se mudó a otro país porque aquí era muy conocido, pero si queréis saberlo, me da igual lo que pasara con él, ahora era feliz estando con Natsume


End file.
